


This Is What I've Dreamed Of

by Asylum_Regular



Series: Reasons [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had it all, the husband, the kids. He had a happy life. It was all he could ever ask for.</p><p>He'd screwed up once before but things were better now, he was forgiven. He had everything. He couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What I've Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> The third and last installment to Reasons. It was fun writing this but... Never again, I think I'm done writing Naruto for a while.
> 
> Takes place 7-8 years after 'That's All That Matters'
> 
> This is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Naruto does not belong to me. I am merely using the characters for purely fun reasons. Nothing but joy is gained from the writing of this work.
> 
> Italic's is Sasuke's POV  
> Normal is Naruto's POV  
> Italics underlined is Sasuke's flashback POV  
> normal underlined is Naruto's flashback POV  
> Bold is Both's POV

“Tsuru, stop pulling your sister’s hair!” he scolded, pulling the 6 year old blonde boy off of his raven haired sister. He set him down in the chair next to him and pulled the crying girl into his arms, murmuring comforting words as he tried to soothe her.

_“Naru, if you baby them they’ll be spoiled” he said walking onto the patio. He quickly assessed the scene. Tsuru sat in his chair, pouting. His younger (by 2 minutes) twin sister Tsuyu was held in Naruto’s arms as her sobs turned to soft hiccups. He couldn’t help but feel happy at the scene; he had everything that he could ever want. The blonde quarterback turned mother hen and two kids that they both adored._

“If I don’t baby them they’ll turn out like you, quiet and antisocial.” He retorted, placing the now happy Tsuyu in his arms. He smiled at Sasuke before turning back to the still pouting Tsuru. “You know you’re not allowed to pull your sister’s hair.” He sighed reaching for the boy’s hand and gently tugging him back towards the house. “Nap time” he practically sang, happy that he would have a few hours to be alone with Sasuke.

_He followed the pair into the house with Tsuyu still in his arms. After the two were laid down for their nap he would have Naruto all to himself. He loved the twins but they cut into his dobe time… a lot._

He clutched Sasuke’s hand as they sat in the hospital waiting room, anxiously waiting to hear how it had gone. When the nurse dressed in blue scrubs finally stepped into the room and walked to them he thought he might die of suspense. “A healthy baby boy and girl, they’re in room 362 if you-” Before the nurse could finish her sentence he was rushing past her, dragging Sasuke behind him as he raced down the halls.

_He allowed himself to be dragged along as the blonde went on the warpath to find room 362. When they finally entered the room he was greeted with the sight of a tired but smiling Ino as she held two bundles, one was swaddled in orange and the other in blue. He walked forward as she motioned for them to come in. As soon as he was close enough she thrust the orange bundle into his arms. He looked down at the slightly chubby face of the bay he held, he assumed that this must be the girl from the pink cap they had placed on her head. “Tsuyu Kushina Uchiha’ he murmured, smiling slightly._

He looked in wonder at the small human being he held gently, the blue cap indicating that the baby was in fact a he. “Tsuru Fugaku Uchiha” he beamed, clutching the small bundle to his chest. Small, delicate looking wisps of raven hair stuck out from the edges of the cap. He admired the Sasuke look alike happily. “Thank you Ino, thank you so much!” he said happily, bowing the best he could without disturbing the sleeping baby in his arms.

*few minutes later*

The twins were sleeping peacefully in their shared room and he was finally able to relax for a while. The two were balls of energy, Tsuru acted more like Sasuke and Tsuyu acted more like him. But they both had their moments when they could act like their other parent; it was thoroughly exhausting to all involved. He practically fell onto his and Sasuke’s bed. If he had known how much of a hassle the entire kid business was, he would have convinced Sasuke that adopting was a better choice… that was a lie. He loved his life, everything was perfect right now. Looking back on their life he realized that he and Sasuke were like some bad soap opera. The roommates turned something more, the dramatic fall out and forgiveness, and finally the happy ever after.

_“Tired dobe?” he said, sitting down next to the blonde’s tired figure. He chuckled at the groan he received as a reply. He ran his fingers through the spiky blonde mass of hair in a way that he knew calmed Naruto. He needed his sleep, the idiot spent majority of his time chasing after the twins. He himself was more content to watch, it was a trait that he shared with his brother. He gently tucked the now sleeping Naruto under the covers before climbing in afterwards. There was nothing he would give this up for. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he had seemingly a lifetime ago._

**This is what I've dreamed of.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. I had fun writing this series. It's old. I wrote this back in the summer almost a year ago. But it's fairly well received on FF and I wanted to post it here too.


End file.
